Night of Passion: 50 Shades of ducktective
by 00duckfuck00
Summary: this is my first fanfic, super srsbzns, boy x boy, lemons yaoiz, duckx boy x boy


Stan and Ford were standing backstage at a premiere of ducktective season 2, both of them filled

with excitement. "I can't wait to meet ducktective, it's amazing he actually agreed to meet us."

said Stanley.

"We're so lucky they noticed your bouncing, lucious tits." he reminisced before digging his elbow

into Stan's chest playfully, causing Stan's breasts to bounce uncontrollably. Afterall Ford had

spent many nights arduously studying Carl Saegan's theory on interstellar breast acceleration for

weeks. Suddenly the dressing room door opened slowly, revealing a mysterious duck shaped

sillhouette. What a mystery who could it be?

There he stood, the most attractive duck in all of tv history, his bill glistening under the lights

and his huge muscles popping out from underneath his manly feathers. "Quack quack quack quack quack

quack-quack." he said seductively (A:N/ Dis means "I have been waiting for you slutty pines .") The

beads of sweat pooled down near his duck crotch, shimmering in the moonlight. It was enchanting.

Ducktective stood in the open doorway flexing his bulging muscles from underneath his wings. His

duck cock throbbing in his non-existent pants whilst looking at Stanley's fat ass. His duck eyes

trailed up and down Stanley's body, appreciating every crevice and fold it had to offer. He could

only think of being inside that fat ass, drooling with anticipation and imagining how it would

feel. Moist and squishy and to no end, clenching tightly around his corkscrew dick.

Ducktective could feel the heat from inside his non-existent pants getting hotter and hotter until

his corkscrew dick unfurled and dropped to the floor. Instantly Stanley felt aroused , drool

dripped from his bottom lip onto his chin as he stared at Ducktective's length. "Need you, now." he

groaned almost spasming at the sight of that long, curly duck cock. Ducktective felt a shiver creep

up his spine as Stanley inched his face closer to his member, Ford staring intently in the

background, nodding solemnly with his eyes narrowed, as if to say: "Do it Stanley, get that juicy

duck dick." Ford felt his own cock rising in his pants, he was practically pitching a tent at that

point as he was so aroused watching his twin garble Ducktective's testicles in his mouth, sloshing

them around with his saliva. It was so sexually arousing, Ford couldn't wait to participate. He

tore off his MyChemicalRomance shirt exposing his rippling abs and six pack, discarding it to the

floor. He gazed at the back of Stanley's head, that stunning bottle blonde going down on the

world's sexiest duck. It was truly a sight to be experienced, he almost couldnt believe his eyes it

was like a dream come true. Stanley's exasperated moans were stifled when Ducktective forcibly

shoved his hot, wet duck member into Stanleys mouth, letting out a low quack in the process.

Stanley was taken by surprise, suddenly he had ducktective ramming his hot member down his throat,

slamming into the back of his tonsils evidently causing Stanley to gag. He had taken many dicks in

his time, but ducktective's length was much more impressive than the greaser guys who he had given

handy-j's and blowjobs to in the parking lot behind their school. But this was nothing like that,

the experience was overwhealming and had Stan shaking on the floor, on his knees.

Suddenly Ford had an amazing idea and undid his tie, he lassoed it around the ceiling fan and

created a bdsm suspension. A grin started to grow on Ford's face, increasing in size as he tied the

tie onto the ceiling fan. The image of Stan getting fucked up the ass by a duck cock while being

suspended in air by his arms and legs was just too much for him to bare. After fastening the tie

onto the fan and Stan's wrists, causing Stan to float over them. Darting his eyes around, Stanley

couldn't help but feel even more aroused seeing himself suspended in air. It made him feel like the

true duck slut he was. He felt as though he was free, from his responsibilities and expectations,

all so he could just live his life the way he was meant to. Sucking dick and getting his ass

stuffed with so many sausages to his heart's desire. The preppy teen's happy thoughts, however were

soon cut off as he felt his ass being massively spread suddenly. Letting out a slight anime

sounding cry (A/N: Lik "Aaahn" or watevr u c in hentai vids) Stanley's body tensed up. His, now,

gaping anal walls clamping down onto Ducktective's corkscrew cock.

The feeling of his spiraled dick getting squished, and desperately milked, felt amazing to the

duck. Letting out loud grunting like quacks, the duck placed his webbed feet onto the back of

Stan's legs. His wings hardly slapping Stan's fat ass, making the fat start to ripple and jiggle.

The hit made Stan let out another hentai cry, moaning sexually after as his body started to tremble

from the rough treatment. "Hot Belgium waffles! F-For a spiraled dick, it s-sure is fucking long,

I can just feel you ramming against the end of my asshole..!" Stan cried out as Ducktective

continued to ram his duck cock further and further into his entrance. Ducktective thrusted his

hips, his massive ball sack smacking against Stan's taint. Causing even more pleasure for the

preppy teen as both his gaping ass hole and his sensitive taint. Seeing all this happening before

him, Ford couldn't help lick his lips at the arousing sight before him. Like holy shit do you see

this, my own brother is getting his ass owned by a fucking celebrity. This is like the hottest

thing ever, if only he had a camera to record. But he figured that his picture memory would do well

to take his eyes away from from the sexy scene before him to look down at his own

crotch. Seeing the tent fully formed by his zipper, the sudden pain of having a hard on for so long

was now starting to get to him. Wincing, Ford felt as if his monster cock was going to get cut down

the middle from the zipper

Managing to take his eyes away from from the sexy scene before him to look down at his own crotch.

Seeing the tent fully formed by his zipper, the sudden pain of having a hard on for so long was now

starting to get to him. Wincing, Ford felt as if his monster cock was going to get cut down the

middle from the zipper. He was getting restless, all the blood he had was rushing to his godly

cock. Unable to bare the pain any longer Ford practically ripped the crotch of his pants and

sonichu underwear, exposing his girthy ,meaty, and throbbing 12". A bit depressed that he ruined

his favorite pair of underwear, (A/N:They iz authentic colectblez but it waz worth for stanz azz).

Grabbing onto his veiny dick and equally sized balls, Ford started to slowly pump pierced his

monster cock at the sight of his brother getting rammed up the ass by a spiral duck cock.

Ford felt his arousal climbing to great heights, like how high Stanley was tied to the ceiling fan.

It was in that moment his body became so overwhelmed with desire that his pierced dick freed from

the confines of his plaid skinny jeans. He unbuckled his belt and used it to tie Stanley's ankles

to the ceiling fan. Stanley felt whole again, as if there was purpose in his life, he wasn't just a

slut anymore, he was a duck slut.

"You look so sexy." Ford said. Stanley felt Ford's words reverberating in his spine up into his

nipples, which began leaking pitt cola. At that moment Ford began squeezing Stan's breasts in his

fingerless gloves, he stared into his deep, brown eyes that sparkled with anticipation. "It's time

to give you that pearl necklace you've always wanted" ford said breathily before burying his face

in Stan's breasts and smothering himself with them, just motorboating them whilst beating his dick.

"Yeah, you like that buttslut?" he said clamping his teeth down on one of his nipples causing pitt

cola to spray like a fountain, which made Stanley gasp and lactate pitt cola excessively in

pleasure.

Ford switched on the ceiling fan to its vibrate mode, Stanley felt his heart startle as the fan

began to whirr, causing sensations to run up his whole body. His body shook with so many orgasms,

he could've sworn he came for the thousandth time. "Holy shit Ford, keep it up." he grinned.

Ford sat on the floor just jacking in his torn sonichu underwear of which there were still remnants

of sonichu's face on the floor. He watched intently as the ceiling fan spun round with ducktective

plowing his brother, pitt cola simultaneously squirting out of Stanley's nipples, covering the

floor with his watery, sticky sweet fluid.

Billi Blackhearts heard loud moaning coming from a nearby window. He slowly approached to

investigate, hearing screams of "OMG GIVE ME THAT SPIRAL DICK" clearly as he got closer and closer.

Finally he peered up into the window, already hard from the mysterious noises spilling from the

room. His eyes widened at the sight before him, Stan was bent over, hefty tits bobbing and gushing

out Pitt Cola as a feathered god smashed into him over and over. His dick looked like a slinky with

how fast it delved into Stan's cavernous asshole. He could see Ford near Stan's face staring like

he'd found his purpose in life at the wondrous sight before him.

Billi couldn't stop himself; he ripped off his torn skinny jeans and neon pink boxers and grasped

his throbbing vein covered dick. He moaned loudly as he pumped at a ferocious pace, hand landing

loudly on the window with a bang as he tried to get closer to the erotic scene. Ducktective's head

turned, staring directly into Billi's visible eye. Billi got lost in his ducky eyes, mouth agape

and drooling. Ducktective opened his bill and his eyes squinted slightly, and Billi knew he was

telling him to come all over the window. It came out in angry spurts as he yelled in orgasmic

pleasure, his hand sliding down the window dragging semen in its wake as he collapsed on the floor.

Stan saw Ducktective looking off into the distance and tried to turn, hoping to see more dicks

approaching him. The shift in weight caused the fan to break with a crack, Stan's incredible tig

'ol bitties jiggling excessively as he fell, Ducktective quacked in surprised as his springy dick

was stretched out with the sudden shift in altitude and then his body was springed back into Stan's

welcoming hole. Neither of them expected Ford to be perfectly in position under Stan when they

fell, a loud scream of arousal erupted through Stan's throat, vibrating his titty tattles wildly.

Ford moaned as he slipped into Stan alongside Ducktective. Ducktective's dick wrapped around Ford's

and they became one, slamming over and over into Stan. The moans and quacks winding down the halls

and into Ducktective's brother's dressing room.

The mustachioed duck flapped into the room with a flourish, quacking loudly at Ducktective "QUACK!

Qua-QUACCK! [Brother! How could you not invite me to orgy with this great cow tittied man!]"

Ducktective flapped a wing torwards his brother inviting him in but not sparing much attention to

him, too immersed in the double dick tit-licious activity he was involved in. His brother waddled

over to Stan's Spilling udders, He looked up at the sight in awe. Ford and Ducktective driving into

Stan fully in sync, Stan on his knees pushing back against the duo, lofting his tits up

majestically, fountaining out Cola everywhere. It was like a renaissance painting. He walked in a

trance towards the tits, unknowing of the dangers they held. The tits suddenly expanded, trapping

Ducktective's brother in its grasp. None of the others in the room noticed what had happened to the

duck brother, and they all became even more aroused as they smelled a delicious smell coming from

Stan's chest. Stan stretched back, revealing that his boobs had been so hot they had cooked

ducktective's brother whole.

Each member in the room reached into Stan's breasts and grabbed a piece of the perfectly cooked

duck, and as they all bit into it's juicy tenderness and couldn't help but cum on the spot. White

sticky cum spilling all over the room, erotic groans escaping all participants' mouths. They

collapsed on top of Stan, spent and exhausted, quickly falling asleep.

2 weeks later Stanley wasn't feeling good, he clenched his swollen stomach in pain. His breasts

were swollen and leaking something that wasn't pitt cola anymore. Ford was starting to get

concerned, so he made Stan some tea. He sat down next to him, rubbing his stomach and praying with

his lips that Stan would get better, but he never did. Each day that passed he saw Stanley

deteriorating, vomiting over the toilet with morning sickness and his stomach expanding widely.

Ford's concerns grew rapidly as he began to notice his lover's breast juice was no longer that of

pitt cola, instead a thick white milky fluid that was milk.

"Stanley." Ford said gazing into his brother's eyes with his chiseled chin and jaw, a dimple that

cleaved his chin like a valley through a mountain. His eyes shimmered like a sun smothered pool,

glossing over until tears soon began to fall. Ford caressed Stan's soft supple cheeks in his big

hands whilst wearing his good charlotte t-shirt and neon green wrist band that said "I 3 MCR" he

brushed Stanley's golden bangs out of the way of his face and wiped aways his tears.

"Daddy loves you." he said stroking his brother's cheeks softly. "What's wrong?"

Stanley looked up at Ford with wide eyes and gazed into his eyes before opening his mouth to speak;

"I think I'm pregnant, daddy."


End file.
